


Неизвестный Джеймс Бонд магического мира

by Celestial_Li, WTF_Gryffindor_2019



Series: Спецквест [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Essay, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_Li/pseuds/Celestial_Li, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gryffindor_2019/pseuds/WTF_Gryffindor_2019





	Неизвестный Джеймс Бонд магического мира

«Джеймс Бонд, коммандер ВМФ Великобритании, также известный как „агент 007“, — главный персонаж романов британского писателя Яна Флеминга о вымышленном агенте MI6. Отличительными качествами Бонда являются: авантюризм, решительность, нацеленность на силовое решение конфликтов, а также черты плейбоя — страсть к женщинам, азартным играм и алкоголю». Маглопедия 

 

«Сириус Блэк — это очень опасно». Лунатик, УА, Месть Снейпа.

 

В фандоме этого персонажа часто изображают глупым беспечным идиотом и считают импульсивным и склонным к неоправданному риску. Также бытует мнение, что он не сможет воспитывать Гарри, поскольку совершенно безответственен (спойлер: уже воспитывает). А все дело в том, что он живет на другой скорости. 

Часть материалов о Блэке можно найти в первой статье «Все, что вы хотели узнать о классовости, образовании и религии в несерьезном рассказе гриффиндорца» в разделах «Блэк и Поттер» и «Образование». 

 

Начнем с ума

Поттера и Блэка учителя называют талантливыми («Оба блестящие ученики, на редкость блестящие, но отчаянные сорвиголовы! Таких ни раньше, ни позже не было!» МакГонагалл, УА, Карта Мародеров), они стали анимагами в 15 («Неслыханное достижение! Как, впрочем, и то, что они сумели скрыть его от меня.» Дамблдор, УА, Снова совиная почта), изобрели карту-артефакт (а она чертовски мощная, если обходит Дар Смерти — «Фокус в том, что даже если вы скрыты мантией-невидимкой, на Карте Мародеров вас все равно видно.» (Люпин, УА, Крыса, кот и пес), и саму смерть — «...полтергейст Пивз носился в Зале почета.» ( УА, Карта мародеров)), но запоминаются эмоционально окрашенные цитаты:

“ — Верно, — подтвердила МакГонагалл. — Блэк и Поттер. Зачинщики всевозможных проказ. Оба блестящие ученики, на редкость блестящие, но отчаянные сорвиголовы! Таких ни раньше, ни позже не было! 

— Ну это еще неизвестно, — промычал Хагрид. — Фред с Джорджем Уизли, пожалуй, дадут им фору.» УА, Карта Мародеров

МакГонагалл профессор трансфигурации и анимаг, Хагрида исключили на третьем курсе — чье мнение более компетентно? К тому же, «Этот свиток научил нас такому, чему не научит ни один учитель.» Фред, УА, Карта Мародеров; «...а Фред и Джордж едва наскребли скудные баллы по СОВ.» УА, Снова совиная почта.

И про законодательство он тоже в курсе: «В Международном статуте о секретности совершенно точно есть пункт, разрешающий применять волшебство для спасения своей жизни.» (Сириус, ОФ, Благороднейшее и древнейшее семейство Блэков), как и о наследовании, все предусмотрено: «Что ж, это все упрощает, — жизнерадостно проговорил Дамблдор. — Похоже, Сириус знал, что делал. Ты — полноправный владелец дома номер двенадцать на площади Гриммо, а также Кричера» ПП, Будет — не будет.

 

Ответственность

Также говорят, что он бросил Гарри, отдал Хагриду: «Бледный как смерть, весь трясется. [...] А он еще говорит: „Я крестный Гарри, отдай его мне, я, мол, о нем позабочусь...“ Ха! Я Гарри не отдал, Дамблдор велел мне отвезти его к тетке. Блэк поспорил-поспорил и согласился. И дал мне свой мотоцикл отвезти Гарри: „Мне, говорит, он больше не нужен“ И как я не догадался! С чего это он отдает любимый мотоцикл? И как это он больше не нужен?» УА, Карта Мародеров — в приоритете у него был Гарри, но Дамблдор — глава Ордена и их координатор, Хагрид выполняет его приказ. Как только Сириус поймал Питера, он предложил свое опекунство, как только что-то пошло не так — вернулся в Великобританию.

В ОФ Гермиона называет Сириуса эгоистом: «Только не вздумай винить в этом себя! [...] Твое место — в Хогвартсе, и Сириус прекрасно это знает. Я лично считаю, что он ведет себя как эгоист. [...] Он просто тешил себя надеждой, что Гарри станет жить здесь с ним. 

— Вряд ли это так, — сказал Гарри, выжимая тряпку. — Он ушел от ответа, когда я спросил, можно ли будет у него поселиться. 

— Просто он не хотел слишком уж сильно себя тешить, — мудро рассудила Гермиона. — И он, вероятно, сам чувствовал себя немного виноватым, потому что отчасти действительно хотел, чтобы тебя исключили. Тогда вы оба стали бы отверженными.» ОФ, Страхи миссис Уизли. 

— «Ну как ты, Сириус? [...]

— Про меня не будем, как ты?

— Я... — Гарри хотел было сказать „хорошо“, но не смог. Его как прорвало. Он говорил обо всем: никто не верит, что он не по собственной прихоти стал участником турнира; Рита Скитер наплела о нем с три короба в „Пророке“, и теперь, куда бы он ни пошел, его осыпают градом насмешек. А главное, ему не поверил лучший друг. Позавидовал его славе. — И вот только что Хагрид показал мне драконов, наше задание во вторник. Это погибель, — в отчаянии закончил он.» КО, Венгерская хвосторога.

Стратегия Блэка в УА направлена на минимальные потери — никто из четырех человек. Если бы он был эгоистом, он пихнул бы Ремусу в зубы Снейпа, оглушил Питера и только после развязал Рона. Но он выбрал стратегию минимальных потерь и сработал не в свою пользу: «Сириус замер, махнув рукой Гарри и Гермионе, чтобы те не двигались. [...]

— Бегите! — негромко крикнул Блэк. — Бегите немедленно!

Но как они могли убежать: Рон-то прикован к Петтигрю и Люпину. Гарри рванулся к другу, но Блэк без церемоний обхватил его поперек туловища и отбросил.

— Предоставь это мне... Беги!

[...] Превращение произошло, и оборотень лязгнул страшными длинными зубами. В тот же миг Сириус исчез — вместо него приготовился к прыжку огромный, похожий на медведя пес. Едва оборотень вырвался из наручников, пес схватил его за холку и потащил в сторону, подальше от Рона и Петтигрю. Звери сцепились, клык к клыку, царапая друг друга когтями. [...] Тишину разорвал вой и громовой рычание.  
Гарри оглянулся — оборотень во весь опор мчался к Запретному лесу.

— Сириус, Люпин убежал в лес, Петтигрю превратился! — что есть мочи завопил Гарри.

Морда и спина у Блэка были в крови, но при этих словах он собрал все силы и бросился за оборотнем.» УА, Поцелуй дементора.

То есть на первом месте для Блэка было остановить Люпина, да так, чтобы он никого не укусил (даже Петтигрю и Снейпа), а не то, что его вещдок может сбежать. То, что он не оглушил Петтигрю, — либо гуманизм, либо еще не вернувшаяся после Азкабана привычка пользоваться палочкой (либо Роулинг старая ведьма).

«Радость Сириуса от появления гостей, и особенно Гарри, была заразительна. Он уже не был хмурым гостеприимцем, как летом, — теперь он был полон решимости подарить ребятам не меньше, а то и больше удовольствий, чем доставил бы им праздник в Хогвартсе. Он трудился без устали, с их помощью убирая и украшая дом, и к сочельнику дом стал неузнаваем.» ОФ, Рождество в изоляторе.

 

Всегда на связи: «Если я вдруг понадоблюсь, черкни словечко. Твоя сова доставит мне письмо. Вскоре напишу снова. Сириус». УА, Снова совиная почта. «Use it [зеркало] if you need me, all right?» ОФ, Вторая война начинается.

 

Безопасность

Тот самый Сириус, который сорвиголова и завсегда в любую драку: 

_«Harry—what do you think you are playing at, walking off into the forest with Viktor Krum? I want you to swear, by return owl, that you are not going to go walking with anyone else at night. There is somebody highly dangerous at Hogwarts. It is clear to me that they wanted to stop Crouch from seeing Dumbledore and you were probably feet away from them in the dark. You could have been killed._  
__  
Your name didn’t get into the Goblet of Fire by accident. If someone’s trying to attack you, they’re on their last chance. Stay close to Ron and Hermione, do not leave Gryffindor Tower after hours, and arm yourself for the third task. Practice Stunning and Disarming. A few hexes wouldn’t go amiss either. There’s nothing you can do about Crouch. Keep your head down and look after yourself. I’m waiting for your letter giving me your word you won’t stray out of bounds again.  
__  
Sirius» КО, Вещий сон.  
_  
_ «Гарри, ты думаешь, это игра, пойти в лес с Виктором Крамом? Я хочу, чтобы ты пообещал, следующей совой, что ты больше ни с кем не пойдешь гулять ночью. В Хогвартсе кто-то действительно опасен. Мне ясно, что они хотели предотвратить встречу Крауча с Дамблдором, и ты был в нескольких шагах от них в темноте. Тебя могли убить.

Твое имя не случайно в Кубке Огня. Если кто-то пытается атаковать тебя, то это их последний шанс. Оставайся с Роном и Гермионой, не покидай гриффиндорскую башню после отбоя и готовься к третьему заданию. Практикуй Оглушающее и Разоружающее. Еще несколько заклятий не будут лишними. Ты ничего не можешь сделать для Крауча. Не высовывайся и позаботься о себе. Я жду твоего письма, где ты даешь слово, что больше не выйдешь за пределы. Сириус», (КО, Вещий сон) — воспитывает, и еще как! Безопасность-безопасность-безопасность. Так что Блэк полоскал мозги не хуже собственной матушки. 

 

То, что Сириус твердил Гарри два года, — прежде всего твоя безопасность, обо мне не думай. По сути, это позиция взрослого человека: он не перекладывает ответственность за себя (других, весь магический мир) на подростка, а твердит ему об его ответственности только за себя. 

«Теперь Сириус присылал сову каждый день. Он, как и Гермиона, был озабочен одним — сделать все, чтобы Гарри благополучно справился с последним заданием, остальное отошло для него на задний план. В каждом письме он напоминал крестнику: что бы ни происходило за стенами Хогвартса, никакой самодеятельности, все равно он ни на что повлиять не сможет.

 

Если Волдеморт действительно набирает силу, — писал Сириус, — главная моя забота — обеспечить твою безопасность. Но пока ты под защитой Дамблдора, тебе ничего не грозит, и все-таки старайся избегать малейшей опасности. Думай над тем, как преодолеть лабиринт, все остальное после.» КО, Третье задание.

Воспитывал трио только в путь. Думаете, прошаренный агент, помешанный на безопасности Гарри («Какое мне дело, нападали на тебя или нет! Я вздохну свободно, только когда Турнир кончится, а кончится он только в июне.» КО, Возвращение Бродяги), в ежедневной переписке не контролировал его занятия по подготовке к третьему заданию в Турнире? Причем весьма неплохо, если у него с ходу был вариант, как справиться с драконом ученику четвертого курса — «С драконами справиться просто, объясню через минуту» (КО, Венгерская хвосторога). Вполне вероятно, после этих тренировок Гарри потом и вел так бойко подготовку Отряда Дамблдора.

— «По крайней мере, по защите высший балл нам обеспечен. Мы с тобой столько разных заклятий выучили!» Гермиона КО, Третье задание 

«Гарри быстро овладел чарами Помех, научился замедлять действия врага, мог даже ненадолго остановить его. Неплохо получалось и Взрывное заклятие, — оно легко убирало с пути все крупные твердые препятствия. В библиотеке Гермиона отыскала еще одно полезное заклинание, Компасное, которое ставило волшебную палочку строго на север — с такой палочкой в лабиринте не заблудишься. Правда, пока еще не давались чары Щита, возводящие вокруг волшебника невидимую защиту, успешно отражавшую мелкие заклятия» КО, Третье задание.

«Совиная почта принесла Гарри открытку от Сириуса с пожеланием удачи — всего только кусок пергамента с отпечатком грязной собачьей лапы, но у Гарри все равно потеплело на сердце.» КО, Третье задание.

В том числе эти тренировки спасают ему жизнь на кладбище: Экспеллиармус, чары помех, Импедимента и Акцио. 

 

Навыки агента

Сириус Блэк — тайный агент с потрясающей подготовкой: знания и навыки, маскировка (анимаг), расчет своих сил: 

— три года работы агентом против Волдеморта и Пожирателей;

— «Министерство магии сцапало его на другой день» (УА, Карта Мародеров) — то есть, Блэку хватило меньше суток чтобы выследить Петтигрю;

— сбежал из Азкабана в одиночку;

— вычислил предателя в облике крысы по газетной колдографии (ну, понимаете, качество [колдо](https://vk.com/doc3972107_437404821) эм-м.. простите, вот [это](https://img-s3.onedio.com/id-59f059418ea8ff6326d865d6/rev-0/w-635/f-jpg-webp/s-89071532981ff83d988898e9387cb9d095f579c0.webp));

— по дороге заглянул к крестнику: «И прости меня, что я тебя напугал той ночью, год назад, когда ты ушел из дома дяди. Я хотел хоть одним глазком взглянуть на тебя перед дальней дорогой на север» (УА, Снова совиная почта), — едва ли не самому охраняемому лицу в Великобритании. 

— дважды проникал в башню Гриффиндора под носом у дементоров, преподавателей и всей школы;

— три года успешно скрывался от властей. Будучи самым разыскиваемым преступником, дважды пересекал границу страны, чтобы поплавать в море (итого примерно 4 месяца [отпуска под солнцем](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/prophotos_live/13311406/520204/520204_800.jpg)), а потом вернулся в Хогсмид и присутствовал на Турнире трех волшебников — международном событии с усиленной охраной («Минерва, будьте добры, подите к дому Хагрида, вы увидите там на грядке с тыквами большого черного пса. Отведите его в мой кабинет, скажите ему, что я скоро приду, и возвращайтесь сюда» КО, Сыворотка правды);

— «Хочу на днях мельком показаться одному-другому маглу, как можно дальше от Хогвартса. Так что охрану замка в ближайшее время снимут.» УА, Снова совиная почта;

— «У меня совсем мало времени. Я проник в дом незнакомых волшебников, воспользовался их камином, но хозяева могут вернуться в любую минуту. А надо кое о чем предупредить тебя.» КО, Венгерская хвосторога. И он, походу, проделывает это без волшебной палочки;

— отлично анализирует ситуацию даже при нехватке данных и, как и Беллатрикс, которая не доверяла Снейпу, имеет хорошее чутье. «Читая в прошлом месяце статью этой Скитер, я сквозь строчки узнал, что перед приездом в Хогвартс Грюм подвергся ночному нападению. Знаю, она пишет, это его очередной бред, — поспешно прибавил Сириус, видя, что Гарри хочет возразить. — Но я так не думаю. Кому-то нежелательно его присутствие в Хогвартсе, оно может мешать. Но никого это не насторожило: ведь Грюму всюду мерещатся происки врагов. Нет, ему не мерещится. Грюм был лучший мракоборец в Министерстве.» КО, Венгерская хвосторога. Почти сложил ребус, сколько Краучей осталось, но помешала деза, которую он видел собственными глазами; 

— ...и прогнозирует, а вангует он знатно: «Но кто бы ни подложил в Кубок твое имя, у него были на то причины. По-моему, Турнир — самый подходящий способ уничтожить тебя и списать все на несчастный случай.» КО, Венгерская хвосторога;

— предоставил зашифрованный канал связи (найти два старых зеркала, которым они пользовались с Джеймсом, это еще побегать и не попасться);

— реалистично оценивает ситуацию («не высовывайся» на 4 курсе против «ебашь, но не попадайся» на 5, а у Гарри для этого были все карты... ну, то есть, и карта, и мантия) и свои силы (боггарт в столе, с которым он после Азкабана явно не справится);

— заглядывал в камин на мгновение — нужно быть ловким и хорошо запоминать инфу с одного взгляда. «Каждый час заглядывал. [...] На несколько секунд — проверить, чисто ли на горизонте. [...] Кажется, одна девочка, первокурсница, как будто видела мельком. Но не волнуйся, я тут же скрылся.» ОФ, Перси и Бродяга. Он говорит про первокурсницу, т.е. с одного взгляда запомнил и проанализировал ситуацию;

— будучи в бегах, покупает номерную гоночную метлу (с помощью кота!) и не попадается на этом. Эта история достойна цитаты: «На кончике древка золотился регистрационный номер» (УА, Молния), «Живоглот отнес мой заказ на почту от твоего имени. Но золото я распорядился взять в „Гринготтсе“ из моего личного сейфа номер семьсот одиннадцать. Считай это подарком от крестного отца за все тринадцать лет рождения.» (УА, Снова совиная почта).

И еще одна милая история о ЗОТИ: «Когда Гарри взял с полки неприятного вида серебряный инструментик, похожий на многорукие щипчики, вещица по-паучьи побежала по его руке и попыталась проколоть кожу. Сириус схватил ее и прихлопнул увесистой книгой, называвшейся «Природная знать. Родословная волшебников» (ОФ, Благороднейшее и древнейшее семейство Блэков). Согласитесь, элегантный способ разделываться с темными артефактами.

— уже после побега выяснил о Крауче-мл. и Крауче-ст., что согласитесь, сложновато, когда ты полтора года в бегах («Я уже потом все это узнал, когда сбежал из тюрьмы» КО, Возвращение Бродяги);

— в любой непонятной ситуации «...нет времени объяснять, я вылетаю».

«Гарри, я немедленно вылетаю на север. Новость о твоем шраме — последняя в череде странных слухов, которые здесь до меня доходят. Если он заболит снова — иди прямо к Дамблдору. Тут говорят, что он вызвал из отставки Грозного глаза; это означает, что он читает знаки — даже если никто, кроме него, этого не делает.

Я скоро буду. Мои наилучшие пожелания Рону и Гермионе. Гляди в оба, Гарри.» КО, Непростительные заклятия.

В ответном письме Гарри заверяет крестного что, ему все привиделось, почудилось, показалось.

Nice try — хорошая попытка — в Росмене почему-то перевели как «Добрый день».

_«Nice try, Harry._  
__  
I’m back in the country and well hidden. I want you to keep me posted on everything that’s going on at Hogwarts. Don’t use Hedwig, keep changing owls, and don’t worry about me, just watch out for yourself. Don’t forget what I said about your scar.  
_Sirius» КО, Шармбатон и Дурмстранг_  
__  
«Хорошая попытка, Гарри.  
Я вернулся в страну и в надежном укрытии. Я хочу, чтобы ты сообщал мне обо всем, что происходит в Хогвартсе. Не используй Буклю, меняй сов, и не беспокойся обо мне, береги себя. Не забудь, что я говорил про твой шрам». Попутно снабжает знаниями о подпольной деятельности: 

— «А сов зачем менять? — тихо спросил Рон.

— Букля очень выделяется среди других птиц, — мигом сообразила Гермиона, — Белоснежная сова, которая часто прилетает в одно и тоже место, не может не привлечь внимания. Ведь белые совы в тех краях большая редкость.» КО, Шармбатон и Дурмстранг.

«И вот что еще: когда говорите обо мне, называйте меня Нюхалз, ладно?» КО, Возвращение Бродяги. 

— «Надо умнее выбирать места для встречи, — с широкой улыбкой ответил крестный. — „Кабанья голова“, видите ли. 

— Но лучше же, чем в „Трех метлах“! — возразила Гермиона. — Там всегда полно народу. 

— Значит, меньше шансов, что вас подслушают.» ОФ, Декрет об образовании № 24.

— «Но это же громадный риск... — начала Гермиона. 

— Ты говоришь прямо как Молли, — сказал Сириус. — Это был единственный способ ответить на письмо Гарри, не прибегая к шифру. А шифры расшифровываются. [...]

— Никаких секретов из письма нельзя было извлечь, верно, Сириус?

— Да, очень хорошо составлено, — улыбнулся тот.» ОФ, Перси и Бродяга.

— «И не задавайте слишком много вопросов о Хагриде, — поспешил добавить Сириус, — так вы только привлечете внимание к его отсутствию, а Дамблдор этого не хочет.» ОФ, Перси и Бродяга.

 

Питер

Блэк выдает кучу инфы по ситуации и людям — Каркаров, Берта Джоркинс, Крауч, Амбридж — и очень точной! Он точно описывает людей, и его оценки впоследствии подтверждались, для этого надо быть достаточно зрелой личностью и отделять мух от котлет, то есть, свои чувства от реальности. Но его часто судят по предательству Питера: что он столько лет дружил с человеком и не смог распозать, что тот за гад. 

Питера описывает Макгонагалл: «Он им был, конечно, не ровня, не те способности, а я была чересчур строга с ним. [...] Глупый, глупый мальчишка... Дуэли никогда у него не получались!» (УА, Карта Мародеров) — но она сравнивает его с Сириусом и Джеймсом, которые мгновенно схватывали ее предмет и были превосходными дуэлянтами. Но если человек не силен, например, в математике и дуэлях, это еще не значит, что он глуп.

«Петтигрю, Петтигрю... уж не тот ли толстячок, что еще в Хогвартсе всюду таскался за Поттером и Блэком? — припомнила мадам Розмерта», (УА, Карта Мародеров) — и если он не отличается черными волосами и ярким поведением, это не значит, что он некрасив или не интересен (вспомните [график привлекательности Невилла](http://funkyimg.com/i/2QmFe.jpg)). Гарри сталкивается с ним после того, как Питер провел 12 лет в облике крысы — и это тоже клетка разума и личности. О чем и говорит Трелони — «провел в заточении двенадцать лет.» (УА, Пророчество профессора Трелони) Т.е. возможен откат, регресс из-за слишком долгого пребывания в форме крысы. 

Питер Петтигрю был вовсе не прост. Он обманывал всех — не только Сириуса и Джеймса, — но и Лили, Ремуса, легилимента Дамблдора, опытного аврора Аластора Грюма и весь орден Феникса в придачу. А значит — знал их всех, знал их «слепые пятна». 

Если отбросить брезгливость, Петтигрю очень чисто сработал в стрессовой ситуации в УА: откровенно жалкое поведение, вызывающее брезгливость у Блэка, а вслед за ним и у всех остальных, — а значит, к нему не будут относиться серьезно, это прямой путь к недооцениванию. С Люпином и Блэком это, кстати, не проходит, они бдительны, а вот трио — нет; Гарри похож на Джеймса, который был дорог Блэку, и тот его слушал и, главное, слышал, а значит он сделает то, что скажет Гарри — и сделал («Мы отведем его в замок и передадим дементорам» УА, Слуга лорда Волдеморта); Гарри дорога память об отце, его возможная оценка и все, что с ним связано — «Джеймс не стал бы меня убивать... Он бы понял, Гарри, он пощадил бы меня...» УА, Слуга лорда Волдеморта. Убийство не шутка, страх, который транслирует Питер — и Гарри сдается. Можно рассматривать все это как случайность, но по итогам Питер выигрывает и добивается своего: он сбегает, и довольно ловко. Как и его сложный побег с инсценировкой смерти «...посреди улицы глубокая воронка, всюду искореженные трупы, маглы кричат, а Блэк стоит и хохочет над тем, что осталось от Петтигрю — кучкой окровавленной одежды и.. и... каких-то фрагментов...» (УА, Карта Мародеров) — ему нужно было практически одновременно оторвать себе палец (если он не сделал этого чуть ранее, а это довольно хлопотно), устроить взрыв, превратиться в крысу и сбежать.  
__  
  
_«Mr. Wormtail bids Professor Snape good day, and advises him to wash his hair, the slimeball.»_ — Росмен очень нежно перевел Питера. Там пожестче: «М-р Червехвост делает ставку профессору Снейпу на хороший день и советует ему вымыть волосы, куску дерьма (в вольно-поэтическом варианте — юзаному гондону или мешку с дерьмом)». Джеймсом он, конечно, восхищался, что не мешало ему. Кстати, Джеймс пишет не «урод и кретин», а «уродливый мерзавец» (хотя git можно перевести и как пиздабол, к вопросу о его пафосных речах «откройся мне!»).

Джеймс обращается к Питеру: «Ты что тупой?» Но это не про его пренебрежение или умственные способности Питера, это манера общения шестнадцатилетних парней, помноженная на классовые особенности (вспомните, как часто можно услышать в диалогах девушек-подростков по отношению к друг другу «сучка!»). 

Хвост тусит с Сохатым и Бродягой, а это два гения, схватывающих все на лету, а значит, они тратят мало времени на учебу и много — на движняк. Чтобы поддерживать такой ритм, надо либо жертвовать учебой, либо как в Алисе: «...а если ты хочешь куда-то попасть, то тебе нужно бежать в два раза быстрее». Как и Снейп, Питер из рабочего класса, а значит, для него эти экзамены очень важны, и это стресс, многие тупят. Еще раз: этот парень стал анимагом и дважды сбежал от Блэка. 

В силу классовых предпочтений (это о чести, если что) и особенностей, отсутствии предрассудков у Блэка и Поттера, помноженного на ценности факультета, Питер подходил и вписывался в компанию Мародеров, как и Люпин (который более интеллигентная версия Блэка, а Питер, похоже, более жесткая Джеймса). Потому что Поттер и Блэк вполне могли тусить вдвоем, им глубоко все равно на мнение других, они не будут терпеть рядом с собой человека, который им вообще не нравится, не будут приспосабливаться — просто проигнорируют, будут вежливы, но не подпустят. И в таком контексте его предательство имеет для Блэка дополнительные оттенки хёрта. 

Гриффиндор это не то место, где побоятся ~~уебать~~ возразить: Невилл, которому дали за это баллы, трио раздает друг другу только в путь. Вспомните, Гарри, мальчик-который-выжил — как только он где-то лажал весь Гриффиндор поворачивался к нему и говорил: «Ну ты мудила, Гарри». Так что «не мог дать отпор своим друзьям» — это не про гриффиндорцев (у Люпина свои кинки).

Обычно любят противопоставлять «не все гриффиндорцы храбрые (посмотрите на Питера), не все слизеринцы плохие и эгоисты (посмотрите на Снейпа, Нарциссу и Регулуса)». Но вообще-то Северус и Нарцисса действовали сугубо в своих личных интересах, как, пожалуй, и Регулус, но там потоньше. Черта факультета — слабоумие и отвага, а облик крысы идеален для шпионажа. 

Питер жил не просто в семье волшебника, а в семье члена Ордена, и значит, Артур не знал, что они анимаги. Впоследствии он тусил у Хагрида — тоже члена Ордена. В этом огромная ирония: Петтигрю не может уйти ни от Ордена (что было бы логично — затеряться среди маглов, желательно, в другой стране, а крысе в трюме это на раз-два), ни от Пожирателей. Что может так крепко держать человека, которому больше нечего терять и идеи его не трогают? 

 

«...Посылаю еще кое-что, это скрасит твой четвертый год в Хогвартсе.»

Гарри с нетерпением заглянул в конверт. Там был еще один кусок пергамента. Он быстро пробежал его глазами, и так ему стало тепло и хорошо, словно он залпом выпил бутылку горячего сливочного пива.

— «Я, Сириус Блэк, крестный отец Гарри Поттера, настоящим разрешаю ему посещение деревни Хогсмид по выходным». Для Дамблдора это будет законное разрешение! — ликовал Гарри. — Подождите, здесь еще постскриптум... «P.S. Думаю, твой друг Рон, пожелает взять эту сову, ведь по моей вине у него больше нет крысы». УА, Снова совиная почта. Да и все его остальные подарки, строго говоря, по делу: самая быстрая метла для ловца, когда тот сломал свою старую, нож, вскрывающий все замки и распутывающий все узлы («...Сириус — складной перочинный ножик с отмычками для всех замков и шилом, которое мгновенно распутывает все узлы» КО, Святочный бал), книги по самозащите («Сириус и Люпин подарили ему превосходную книжную серию под названием „Практическая защитная магия и ее использование против Темных искусств“ с прекрасными движущимися иллюстрациями всех контрзаклятий и заговоров. Гарри с интересом пролистал первый том — очень нужная вещь для занятий ОД.» ОФ, Рождество в изоляторе).

 

Во время пятого курса Гарри Сириус ведет себя странновато. На помощь нам, как всегда, приходит Гермиона: «Вам не кажется, что он стал... ну... опрометчивым с тех пор, как его упрятали в дом на площади Гриммо? Вам не кажется, что он... как бы... живет через нас? [...] По-моему, он в отчаянии от того, что сам ничего не может, сидя взаперти... и, по-моему, как бы сказать... подстрекает нас.» ОФ, Отряд Дамблдора. Она, как всегда, права, но не совсем, а дьявол в деталях. Блэку действительно нужна опасность, чтобы чувствовать себя живым. Адреналин, но так, похоже, было всегда, иначе он бы не стал тем, кто он есть. Гарри — по-прежнему большая часть его жизни, центральная, правильнее сказать. И его безопасность, а его безопасность — это занять его чем-то, чтобы он не думал об Ордене и Волдеморте. С последними двумя утверждениями Гермиона совершенно права. 

Сириус считал, что Гарри должен владеть информацией («Итак, Гарри, что бы ты хотел узнать?» ОФ, Орден Феникса) и вообщем-то был прав: если бы Гарри знал об Отделе тайн и пророчестве, он бы даже с дивана не начал вставать, увидев «видение».

— «Однако поторопимся, а то, чего доброго, помешают... Твой шрам... 

— А что?.. — начал Рон, но Гермиона его перебила: 

— Потом объясним. Дальше, Сириус. 

— Понимаю, когда шрам болит, удовольствия мало. Но, по-моему, беспокоиться пока не из-за чего. Ведь он весь прошлый год болел? 

— Да, и Дамблдор сказал, что это происходит, когда Волдеморта обуревают сильные чувства, — сказал Гарри, как всегда не обращая внимания на то, что Рон и Гермиона вздрогнули. — Так что не знаю, может, он был зол или еще что нибудь в тот вечер, когда я отбывал наказание. 

— Да, теперь он вернулся, и болеть будет чаще, — сказал Сириус. 

— Так, по-твоему, это не из-за того, что Амбридж дотронулась до меня, когда я отбывал у нее наказание? 

— Вряд ли, — сказал Сириус. — Я знаю ее репутацию и уверен, что она не из Пожирателей смерти.

— По подлости своей вполне может быть, — мрачно заметил Гарри, а Рон и Гермиона энергично закивали. 

— Да, но человечество не делится на хороших людей и Пожирателей смерти, — с невеселой улыбкой возразил Сириус. — Хотя знаю, существо она преотвратное... Послушали бы, что о ней говорит Ремус.» ОФ, Перси и Бродяга.

Сириус не знал про перо Амбридж — Гарри ему не сказал, а Дамблдор, вероятно, запретил всем остальным (мы же все помним, что он всеведущ?), чтобы Сириус не побежал разбираться с ней. «Куда делся новый преподаватель ЗОТИ? Да без понятия. Может где-то в албанских лесах?» И к вопросу о воспитании, ему и в голову не приходит, что Гарри могут физически наказывать. 

«— Чем же ей не угодили оборотни? — сердито спросила Гермиона. 

— Боится их, я думаю. — Сириуса забавляло ее негодование. — Должно быть, не переносит полулюдей: в прошлом году агитировала за то, чтобы отловить водяной народ и навесить всем бирки. Представляешь, тратить на это время и энергию, когда такая рвань, как Кричер гуляет без ярлыка. [...] Ну, а что на уроках у Амбридж? — перебил Сириус. — Обучает вас убивать полукровок?» (о, этот чудный черный юморок всю дорогу)

— «Нет, — сказал Гарри, не обращая внимания на обиженную Гермиону которой не дали защитить Кричера. — Она вообще не позволяет нам прибегать к магии! 

— Читаем дурацкие учебники, и больше ничего, — сказал Рон. 

— Все понятно, — сказал Сириус. — По нашим сведениям из Министерства, Фадж не хочет, чтобы вас обучали борьбе. 

— Обучали борьбе? — изумился Гарри. — Он думает, мы что, собираем тут какую-то армию магов? 

— Именно так он и думает, — подтвердил Сириус. — А вернее, боится, что этим занят Дамблдор — формирует свою личную армию, чтобы захватить Министерство магии. 

Молчание. Потом заговорил Рон: 

— В жизни не слышал ничего глупее, включая рассуждения Луны Лавгуд. 

— Значит, нам не дают изучать защиту от Темных искусств потому, что Фадж боится, как бы мы не использовали заклинаний против Министерства магии? — возмутилась Гермиона.»  
Он вообще никак не трогает Рона и при этом регулярно подзуживает Гермиону, а ведь именно она у них лидер, не меньший, чем Гарри. «На распределении Волшебная шляпа всерьез подумывала отправить меня в Рейвенкло, — весело сказала Гермиона, — и все-таки остановилась на Гриффиндоре.» ОФ, [Лев и змея](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/C7VguMAX0AAibDe?format=jpg) — ага, с чего бы это? 

— «Точно, — подтвердил Сириус. — Фадж решил, что Дамблдор готов на все ради захвата власти. С каждым днем он все больше превращается в параноика. Того и гляди, Дамблдора арестуют по какому-нибудь сфабрикованному обвинению. 

Тут Гарри вспомнил о письме Перси. 

— Не знаешь, в завтрашнем „Ежедневном пророке“ будет что-нибудь о Дамблдоре? Брат Рона Перси пишет, что да. 

— Не знаю, — сказал Сириус. — В выходные никого из Ордена не видел — заняты. Мы тут одни с Кричером. 

В голосе Сириуса прозвучала обида. 

— Так и о Хагриде ничего не слышно? 

— А... ему полагалось бы уже вернуться, — сказал Сириус, — никто не знает, что с ним. — И, увидев их огорченные лица, добавил: — Но Дамблдор не беспокоится, и вы не дергайтесь. Уверен, Хагрид жив-здоров. 

— Но если он должен был уже вернуться... — слабым голосом сказала Гермиона. 

— С ним была мадам Максим, мы связались с ней, и она говорит, что они распрощались по дороге домой. Но нет никаких оснований думать, что он пострадал или с ним что-то не так. 

Ребят это не убедило, они встревоженно переглянулись. 

— И не задавайте слишком много вопросов о Хагриде, — поспешил добавить Сириус, — так вы только привлечете внимание к его отсутствию, а Дамблдор этого не хочет. Хагрид сильный, он не пропадет. 

 

— Видя, что их это не успокоило, он спросил: — Когда вас опять отпустят в Хогсмид? Думаю, эта маскировка под собаку на станции нам удалась, а? Я решил...» 

Ловко переключает внимание. Опыт и знания Сириуса остались на уровне двадцати одного года, и представьте, какая это была неслабая база, если даже после двенадцати лет неиспользования магии он продолжает проворачивать такое: два года в бегах, дважды пересек границу страны, — и прогулка до Хогвартса — это детский сад. Но Гарри так не считает: 

— «НЕТ! — в один голос воскликнули Гермиона и Гарри, а Гермиона спросила: 

— Сириус, ты видел „Ежедневный пророк“? 

— А, это, — ухмыльнулся он, — они все время гадают, где я, и все невпопад.» 

Он все прекрасно знает: «Министерство магии по-прежнему меня ищет, а Волдеморт наверняка уже узнал от Хвоста, что я анимаг и, значит, мои превращения бесполезны.» Сириус, ОФ, Орден Феникса.

— «Да, но на этот раз, может быть, угадали, — возразил Гарри. — Малфой в поезде как-то странно выразился и, похоже, догадался, что это ты. И его отец был на станции — знаешь, Люциус Малфой. Так что ты тут лучше не появляйся. Если Малфой опять тебя узнает...»

Гарри думает не в том направлении: если маскировка под собаку не подходит, то что можно придумать в таком случае? 

— «Ладно, ладно, понял, — сказал Сириус. — Я просто думал, вам захочется повидаться...»

Вторая попытка. 

— «Да, только не хочется, чтобы тебя опять упрятали В Азкабан! — сказал Гарри. 

Сириус молча смотрел из огня на Гарри, между бровей у него залегла глубокая складка. 

— Ты меньше похож на отца, чем я думал, — сказал он наконец с холодком в голосе. — Отец радовался бы риску.» 

Гарри не понимает, что это серьезное оскорбление всего опыта Блэка и его способностей, и не замечает этого, потому что видел, как Блэк чуть не умер в ситуации, когда против него была толпа дементоров (блядский цирк приехал из Азкабана полным составом — вы популярны, мистер Блэк! Хотя, по некоторым данным, все дело в кротовинах (но это не точно)). У Сириуса неплохие личные границы, и дистанция на оскорбление, даже от очень близкого и дорогого человека, для таких людей — условный рефлекс. 

— «Слушай... 

— Мне, пожалуй, пора. Слышу, Кричер спускается по лестнице, — сказал Сириус, но Гарри ему не поверил. — Значит, когда снова соберусь к вам в камин, сообщить тебе время? Если для тебя это не слишком рискованно.

Легкий хлопок, и там, где была голова, осталось только пляшущее пламя.» ОФ, Перси и Бродяга.

Тут двойной момент: дистанция и вполне реальная обида и при этом открытая провокация на хулиганства в школе. Только у него, конечно, еще был свой интерес — проветриться, но с учетом Наземникуса, который и так следил за Гарри и был бы и его прикрытием, Сириус мог провернуть что-то повеселее обращения в собаку.

В следующий раз, почти через месяц, он как ни в чем не бывало поддерживает их:

— Привет, — с улыбкой сказал Сириус.

— Привет, — откликнулись они хором и опустились на колени перед камином. Живоглот громко мурлыкнул, подошел к камину и, несмотря на жар, сунулся мордой к Сириусу.

— Как жизнь? — сказал Сириус.

— Не очень, — сказал Гарри, а Гермиона потянула Живоглота назад, чтобы он не спалил усы. — Министерство издало еще один декрет, и теперь ни команды по квиддичу... 

— Ни кружка по защите от Темных искусств? — подхватил Сириус. 

Пауза. 

— Как ты узнал? — изумился Гарри. 

— Надо умнее выбирать места для встречи, — с широкой улыбкой ответил крестный. — «Кабанья голова», видите ли. 

— Но лучше же, чем в «Трех метлах»! — возразила Гермиона. — Там всегда полно народу. 

— Значит, меньше шансов, что вас подслушают. Тебе еще учиться и учиться, Гермиона." (щелчок по носу маленькой всезнайке)

— «Кто нас подслушал? — спросил Гарри. 

— Наземникус, кто же еще. 

Все трое разинули рты, и Сириус засмеялся: 

— Это он был колдуньей в вуали. 

— Наземникус? — Гарри не верил своим ушам. — Что он делал в «Кабаньей голове»? 

— Ну что он мог делать, по-твоему? — сказал Сириус. — За тобой наблюдал, конечно. 

— За мной до сих пор следят? — рассердился Гарри. 

— Да, следят. И отнюдь не напрасно, раз ты не придумал ничего лучше, чем собрать нелегальный кружок по защите. 

Но он явно не был сердит или обеспокоен. Наоборот, смотрел на Гарри с гордостью. 

— А почему Назем от нас прятался? — разочарованно спросил Рон. — Мы были бы рады ему. 

— Отлучен от «Кабаньей головы» двадцать лет назад, — объяснил Сириус. — А у этого бармена хорошая память. Мы лишились Грюмовой мантии-невидимки, когда арестовали Стерджиса, так что последнее время Назем часто наряжается ведьмой... Впрочем, первое дело к тебе, Рон: я поклялся передать тебе материнский наказ.

— Вон что? — сказал Рон, предчувствуя недоброе. 

— Она сказала: ни в коем случае не участвовать в тайном кружке по защите от Темных искусств. Сказала: тебя непременно исключат, и твоя жизнь будет загублена. Сказала: у тебя полно времени впереди, чтобы научиться самозащите, а сейчас тебе об этом беспокоиться рано. Кроме того (он перевел взгляд на Гарри и Гермиону), она советует Гарри и Гермионе не затевать это дело, хотя признает, что приказывать им не вправе, и поэтому просто просит помнить, что заботится только об их благе. Она все это написала бы, но сову могут перехватить, что грозит вам крупными неприятностями. А сказать это лично не может — сегодня она на дежурстве.

— На каком дежурстве? — удивился Рон. 

— Неважно, в Ордене. Так что на меня легла обязанность сообщить тебе это, а от тебя передать подтверждение, что тебе все сказано, — потому что мне она, кажется, тоже не доверяет.  
Снова наступила пауза, в продолжение которой Живоглот, мяукая, пытался зацепить голову Сириуса, а Рон ковырял дырку в каминном коврике. 

— Так ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал, что не буду участвовать в кружке по защите? — пробормотал он наконец. 

— Я? Конечно нет! — изумился Сириус. — По-моему, это чудесная мысль! 

— Правда? — обрадовался Гарри. 

— Ну конечно! Думаешь, мы с твоим папой распластались бы перед этой старой каргой Амбридж?"  
То есть, несмотря на свой депресняк, он ловко накидывает трио занятий, чтобы отвлечь от дел Ордена и Волдеморта. Собственно, и первая встреча про это — тщательно спланированная шалость. Просто мы видим это через призму беспокойства Гарри и морально-этические оценки Гермионы (которые, между прочим, как-то очень похожи на Молли — «Ты говоришь прямо как Молли, — сказал Сириус.» ОФ, Перси и Бродяга).

— «Но в прошлом семестре ты без конца твердил: не рискуй, будь осторожен! 

— В прошлом году, Гарри, по всем признакам кто-то в Хогвартсе замышлял тебя убить! — уже с нетерпением отвечал Сириус. — В этом году, мы знаем, убить тебя хочет кое-кто вне Хогвартса, поэтому считаю, что научиться самозащите — мысль хорошая. 

— А если нас исключат? — не без насмешки спросила Гермиона.» (Мерлинова борода, это флирт?! Вот так и начинаешь верить в сириону).

— «Гермиона, — сказал Гарри, — это же была твоя идея! 

— Знаю. Просто мне интересно, что думает Сириус. 

— Ну, лучше вылететь отсюда, умея защищаться, чем смирно сидеть в школе беззащитными. 

— Золотые слова! — с энтузиазмом подтвердили Рон и Гарри. 

— Ну, и как вы организуете группу? Где собираетесь? 

— В этом вся загвоздка, — сказал Гарри. — Не знаем, где встречаться. 

— А если в Визжащей хижине? — предложил Сириус. 

— О, это идея! — воскликнул Рон, но Гермиона скептически хмыкнула. Остальные трое, включая Сириуса в огне, повернули к ней головы.» 

Визжащая хижина? На отшибе? На двадцать восемь человек? А он все это знал, если знал и про кружок — к тому же, он помешан на безопасности Гарри, как вы помните. Больше похоже на игру в дурака и ловкое подыгрывание Гермионе, которая всю дорогу ведет себя как знающая все на свете: 

— «Вас, Сириус, когда вы собирались в Визжащей хижине, было только четверо, — сказала Гермиона, — и все умели превращаться в животных, и при желании, наверное, уместились бы под одной мантией-невидимкой. А нас двадцать восемь, и ни одного анимага, и нам не мантия-невидимка нужна, а хороший шатер...» 

Каких только трюков он не выделывает! С самым простым лицом: 

— «Справедливо, — сказал Сириус, несколько потухнув. — Ну, уверен, вы что-нибудь придумаете. Был довольно просторный потайной ход за большим зеркалом на пятом этаже, можно там попрактиковаться в заклятиях. 

Гарри покачал головой: 

— Фред с Джорджем говорят, что он заблокирован, не то обвалился. 

— А-а, — нахмурясь, сказал Сириус. — Я подумаю, и еще... 

Он не закончил. Лицо его вдруг стало напряженным. Оно повернулось в сторону, уперлось взглядом в глухую кирпичную стену топки. 

— Сириус? — встрепенулся Гарри. Но тот уже исчез. Гарри обескураженно посмотрел в огонь, потом на Рона и Гермиону. — Чего он вдруг?.. 

Гермиона испуганно охнула и вскочила на ноги, глядя в камин. В огне появилась рука и словно пыталась что-то схватить — пухлая короткопалая рука с уродливыми старомодными перстнями.» ОФ, Декрет об образовании № 24. Чутье у него отменное, когда сматываться, знает.

«Сириус не подавал о себе вестей с тех пор, как последний раз появился в камине, и, хотя Гарри понимал, что Амбридж настороже и связываться с ним рискованно, ему неприятно было думать о том, как Сириус сидит один в старом материнском доме и бесится, коротая время с Кикимером.» ОФ, Глазами змеи.  
По факту, Сириус сделал свое дело — занял их и с тех пор никак их не беспокоил. То есть, с конца сентября по декабрь. И про рождественские каникулы речи не было, Гарри пригласили Уизли: «Рон уезжал домой, в «Нору». Несколько дней Гарри снедала зависть, пока в ответ на его вопрос, как Рон поедет домой, тот не сказал: «Ты ведь тоже едешь! Разве я не говорил? Мама месяц назад написала мне и велела тебя пригласить!» ОФ, Глазами змеи. Возможно, он бы и зашел к ним в гости на денек, но с учетом напряженных отношений с Молли и запретов Дамблдора — вряд ли больше.

Сириус, на самом деле, вообще очень ловко разворачивает разговоры:

— «Как лето, ничего? 

— Совсем паршивое, — ответил Гарри. 

В первый раз по лицу Сириуса пробежало какое-то подобие улыбки. 

— На твоем месте я бы не жаловался. 

— Как это?! — изумленно спросил Гарри. 

— Я лично был бы только рад нападению дементоров. Схватка не на жизнь, а на смерть прекрасно развеяла бы скуку. Ожил бы душой. Ты считаешь, тебе худо пришлось, но ты по крайней мере мог куда-то пойти, размять ноги, ввязаться в драку... А я вот целый месяц сижу взаперти. 

— Почему? — нахмурился Гарри. 

— Потому что Министерство магии по-прежнему меня ищет, а Волан-де-Морт наверняка уже узнал от Хвоста, что я анимаг и, значит, мои превращения бесполезны. Я мало что могу сейчас сделать для Ордена Феникса... Так, во всяком случае, думает Дамблдор. 

По холодноватому тону, каким Сириус произнес это имя, Гарри понял, что он тоже не слишком доволен директором школы „Хогвартс“. Вдруг на Гарри накатила волна расположения к крестному отцу. 

 

— Но ты хотя бы в курсе событий, — подбодрил он Сириуса. 

— Это точно, — саркастически произнес Сириус. — Выслушиваю отчеты Снейпа, глотаю по ходу дела его намеки, что он, мол, рискует жизнью, а я отсиживаюсь тут в уюте и покое... Еще спрашивает меня, как идет очистка...

— Что за очистка? — спросил Гарри.» ОФ, Орден Феникса.

Может показаться, что это нытье взрослого человека, но это мужская взаимная поддержка. К этому моменту Гарри, конечно, уже сорвался и закатил сцену Рону и Гермионе и выпустил пар, но в целом ход неплох. Переворачивает внимание Гарри с собственных эмоций, разжигает интерес и попутно этот интерес утоляет информацией. И тут нельзя сказать, что он несерьезно относится к нападению (безопасность, Гарри!) или последующему разбирательству (хотел пойти и поддержать и «...в Международном статуте о секретности совершенно точно есть пункт, разрешающий применять волшебство для спасения своей жизни» (ОФ, Благороднейшее и древнейшее семейство Блэков)), это переключение внимания от переживания постфактум. 

— «Сириус, — тихо сказал Гарри, не в силах терпеть дальше, — можно тебя на два слова? Прямо сейчас.  
Он ушел в темную кладовку, и Сириус за ним. Без всяких предисловий Гарри подробно рассказал крестному о своем видении, не умолчав и о том, что сам был змеей, напавшей на мистера Уизли. Когда он остановился, чтобы перевести дух, Сириус спросил: 

— Ты сказал об этом Дамблдору?

— Ну, да. Но он не объяснил, что это значит. Теперь он мне вообще ничего не говорит. 

— Уверен, он сказал бы тебе, если были бы причины для тревоги, — успокоил его Сириус.

— И это еще не все, — вполголоса сказал Гарри. — Сириус, по-моему, я схожу с ума. У него в кабинете, прямо перед тем, как отправиться через портал, я на секунду опять подумал, что я змея. Почувствовал себя змеей, и шрам обожгло, когда посмотрел на Дамблдора... Сириус, я хотел броситься на него! 

Гарри видел только край его лица, остальное терялось в тени. 

— Должно быть, последствия твоего видения и больше ничего [that’s all — вот и все], — сказал Сириус.— Ты вспомнил сон или как его там назвать, и...   
— Нет, не то. — Гарри затряс головой. — Во мне как будто что-то поднялось, как будто змея сидела у меня внутри. 

— Тебе надо выспаться. [„You need to sleep,“ said Sirius firmly. — сказал Сириус твердо] Позавтракаешь, потом отправляйся наверх спать, а после обеда навестишь с ними Артура. У тебя был шок, Гарри. Ты обвиняешь себя в том, что только наблюдал, — и счастье, что наблюдал, иначе Артур мог погибнуть. Перестань себя мучить. 

Он хлопнул Гарри по плечу и вышел из кладовки. Гарри остался стоять в темноте.» ОФ, Больница Святого Мунго

И снова на помощь приходит Гермиона: «Гарри, у тебя и раньше бывали такие сны, — вмешалась Гермиона. — В прошлом году ты тоже иногда чувствовал, что замышляет Волдеморт.» ОФ, Рождество в изоляторе. Если бы Гарри не подслушал разговор орденцев в Мунго, он скорее всего бы успокоился. Для Сириуса, который об этом не знает, ситуация неплоха: мистер и миссис Уизли благодарны Гарри, сны похожие раньше снились, Дамблдор не кипишует, Гарри, не спавший всю ночь, пошел отдыхать, а сам Сириус пытается организовать для него самое лучшее Рождество. Опять же, такие люди, как Сириус, в смысле, с таким багажом знаний — а он, как и Рон, чистокровный, выросший в этом мире, — склонны переоценивать чужие знания, считая их самими собой разумеющимися. Например, ему бы и в голову не пришло, что Гарри мог предположить, что он физически перемещался из Хогвартса: «Когда-нибудь, Гарри, — с большим раздражением сказала Гермиона, — ты все-таки прочтешь „Историю Хогвартса“, и, может быть, она напомнит тебе, что с территории Хогвартса нельзя трансгрессировать. Даже Волдеморт не в силах заставить тебя вылететь из спальни.» ОФ, Рождество в изоляторе. Спасибо, Гермиона. 

Похоже, он очередной раз притворился, чтобы поддержать иллюзию, что все нормально, и еще ненадолго сохранить его маленький мирок, где нет войны и Волдеморта (в этом они с Молли похожи). И тут вопрос, чем он занимался остальные полгода — вполне мог сесть за поиски, что это вообще было (а тут надо сказать, Регулус в свои семнадцать прекрасно знал о крестражах). Потому что невинная и на первый взгляд глупая фраза в контексте семьи Блэк не смотрится глупой:

— «Диггори ожил? — резко спросил Сириус.

— Никакое заклятие не может оживить покойника, — тяжело заметил Дамблдор» КО, Пути расходятся. Ой ли? 

Вполне возможно, он отдает зеркало — зашифрованный канал связи — не только из-за окклюменции. Чтобы забрать зеркало, нужно было либо идти самому, либо послать кого-то (Тонкс и Кингсли, как авроров, или Люпина). Из его дома забрали и зеркало, и письмо от Лили, которое в ДС читает Гарри, — письмо датировано августом 1981 года, а значит никак не могло быть в той комнате, его принесли уже после возвращения Сириуса из Азкабана. 

Блэки

 

Не столь черны, как кажутся.

Сами Блэки весьма интересны: дом посреди магловского Лондона, газовые рожки, даже если они остались в наследство от предыдущих владельцев или при строительстве.

Портрет Финеаса Найджелуса (номинация «самый нелюбимый директор Хогвартса») еще даст фору Сириусу по нарушению субординации и троллингу. 

"Дамблдор подошел к другому портрету — волшебнику с умным лицом и остроконечной бородкой. Этот был одет в цвета Слизерина — серебряный и зеленый — и спал, по-видимому, так крепко, что не слышал Дамблдора, пытавшегося его разбудить. 

— Финеас, Финеас. 

Люди на портретах перестали притворяться спящими, они зашевелились в своих рамах, чтобы лучше видеть происходящее. Умный с бородкой-клинышком по-прежнему изображал спячку, и некоторые тоже стали выкрикивать его имя: 

— Финеас! _Финеас_! ФИНЕАС! 

Прикидываться дальше было невозможно, он нарочито вздрогнул и широко раскрыл глаза. 

— Кто-то звал? 

— Надо, чтобы вы еще раз посетили свой другой портрет, Финеас, — сказал Дамблдор. — У меня новое сообщение. 

— Посетить мой другой портрет? — скрипучим голосом сказал Финеас с притворным зевком (при этом взгляд его обежал комнату и остановился на Гарри). 

— Ну, нет, Дамблдор, я сегодня ужасно устал. Что-то знакомое почудилось Гарри в его голосе. Где он его слышал? Но вспомнить ему помешали другие портреты на стенах — слова Финеаса вызвали бурю негодования. 

— Нарушение субординации, сэр! — взревел дородный красноносый волшебник, потрясая кулаком. — Неисполнение приказа! 

— Честь обязывает нас служить нынешнему главе Хогвартса! — воскликнул дряхлый волшебник, в котором Гарри признал Армандо Диппета, предшественника Дамблдора. — Стыдно, Финеас! 

— Внушить ему, Дамблдор? — спросила остроглазая ведьма и подняла необыкновенно толстую волшебную палочку, смахивавшую на трость. 

— Ну, хорошо, — согласился волшебник по имени Финеас, глядя на ее палочку с некоторой опаской. — Хотя вполне возможно, что он уже ликвидировал мой портрет так же, как разделался с большинством предков... 

— Сириус знает, что не должен уничтожать ваш портрет, — сказал Дамблдор, и Гарри сразу вспомнил, где он слышал голос Финеаса: этот голос шел из пустой рамы в его спальне на площади Гриммо. — Вы передадите ему, что Артур Уизли тяжело ранен и что его жена, дети и Гарри Поттер скоро прибудут к нему в дом. Вы поняли? 

— Артур Уизли ранен, жена, дети и Гарри Поттер остановятся у него, — скучающим голосом повторил Финеас. — Да, да... хорошо." ОФ, Больница Святого Мунго.

«У моего праправнука всегда был странный вкус по части гостей.» Финеас, ОФ, Больница Святого Мунго

«Разговоры с самим собой — первый признак сумасшествия, — ехидно подала голос со стены пустая картина.» ОФ, Страхи миссис Уизли.

На Рождество (ОФ) Гарри останавливает от побега Финеас сообщением от Дамблдора. А было ли сообщение? Или это исключительно инициатива Финеаса, который за ним наблюдал? А наблюдал он, похоже, все время и летом, и на рождественских каникулах. («...когда Гарри проходил мимо, ему послышался чей-то тихий смешок.» ОФ, Площадь Гриммо, 12; «...и Гарри сразу вспомнил, где он слышал голос Финеаса: этот голос шел из пустой рамы в его спальне на площади Гриммо.» ОФ, Больница Святого Мунго). Кстати, не его ли гневная отповедь так повлияла на Гарри, заставив его не только остаться на площади Гриммо, но и полностью поверить Дамблдору? Впоследствии именно Финеас помогает передать меч Гриффиндора Гарри и Гермионе.

— «Следует ли понимать это так, — медленно произнес Финеас Найджелус слева от Гарри, — что моего праправнука, последнего из Блэков, больше нет в живых? 

— Да, Финеас, — ответил Дамблдор.

— Я в это не верю, — резко заявил тот. 

Повернув голову, Гарри успел увидеть, как Финеас покинул свой портрет, и сообразил, что он отправился на площадь Гриммо. Наверное, он будет переходить из картины в картину, зовя Сириуса по всему дому...» ОФ, Утраченное пророчество.

На семейном древе Блэков много безбрачных и бездетных членов семьи, но это не значит, что они были одиноки и не имели романов (и возможно даже воспитывали чужих детей), это могли быть мезальянсы или скандалы, и брак в таком случае сковывал бы их. 

Блэки на самом деле не настолько радикальны, как об этом говорит Сириус. Краткое содержание предыдущей серии «о классовости, раздел Образование»: Блэки пошли на попятную, когда смекнули, что люди не просто пропадают, ~~Белла вчера была не в библиотеке~~ , Волдеморт не просто пьет чай в гостиной, а убивает людей — вот это поворот! 3:2 — из пяти членов семьи последнего поколения только два стали Пожирателями смерти, а в итоге осталась одна Белла. 

«А вот дорогая тетушка Элладора. С нее началась семейная традиция обезглавливать эльфов-домовиков, когда они становились слишком стары, чтобы носить чайные подносы...» Сириус, ОФ, Благороднейшее и древнейшее семейство Блэков. Эльфы-домовики не просто слуги-рабы, они практически члены семьи (опять отсылка к статье о классовости в том месте, где про Блэка), как это бывает и с людьми в Англии, когда они годами, если не поколениями работают на одну семью (вспомните литературу и кинематограф), дать отставку — это сильно обидеть и заставить страдать. Убить домового эльфа, который часть семьи, это нужно иметь стальные... нервы и выдержку (если вы когда-либо в жизни сталкивались с темой эвтаназии, это будет понятно). Головы эльфов не в подвале, не на кухне, не на помойке, а рядом с портретами предков: «Переступив порог, Гарри попал в почти полную тьму прихожей. [...] на стенах вкривь и вкось висели потемневшие от времени портреты. [...] Они миновали большую подставку для зонтов, сделанную, казалось, из отрубленной ноги тролля, и начали подниматься по темной лестнице. На стене Гарри увидел несколько сморщенных голов, расположенных в ряд на декоративных пластинах. Приглядевшись, он понял, что это головы домовых эльфов. У всех — одинаковые вытянутые носы-рыльца.» ОФ, Площадь Гриммо, 12. Это семиотика, знаки. Любой гость, оказываясь в доме, сначала проходит портреты, а потом слуг-эльфов, прежде, чем оказаться в гостиной — в таких домах они обычно на втором этаже. Это как в случае с могилой Неизвестного британского солдата, который похоронен на самом видном месте в Вестминстерском аббатстве (Лондон), среди монархов, как равный. Можно пройти мимо могилы Елизаветы, [но не мимо него](https://otvet.imgsmail.ru/download/a7b78e287b4e9ba46a70937c3c1e21f7_i-3425.jpg). 

«А вот Араминта Мелифлуа, кузина моей матери. Она пыталась протащить в Министерстве билль о разрешении охоты на магглов» Сириус, ОФ, Благороднейшее и древнейшее семейство Блэков. Про эту историю с Араминтой Мелифлуа был [чудный драббл](https://ficbook.net/readfic/1783275). 

«Сириус пересек комнату и подошел к гобелену во всю ширину стены» ОФ, Благороднейшее и древнейшее семейство Блэков «На очистку гостиной ушло три дня. Под конец из нежелательных там вещей остались только гобелен с родословным древом Блэков, который никакими усилиями нельзя было снять со стены, и подрагивающий письменный стол» ОФ, Благороднейшее и древнейшее семейство Блэков. Гобелен с семейным древом находится в гостиной — это публичное пространство, куда приходят гости. Оно на виду. Сквиб в известной семье чистокровного волшебника это слабое звено, которое никогда не сможет за себя постоять (опять отсылка к Блэкам в первой статье). Скорее всего их отправляли в магловские учебные заведения и, вероятно, корректировали память. Если бы, как ходят слухи, сквибов убивали, стояли бы даты рождения и смерти как подтверждение того, что от этого члена семьи избавились. Это бы демонстрировалось с гордостью. Выжигание — это не физическое устранение, а символическое. Так Исла, которая вышла маглорожденного, как и Андромеда, были публично осуждены семьей. В [расшифровке](https://img1.liveinternet.ru/images/attach/b/1/13223/13223594_Black.jpg) указано «магл» по отношению к мужьям обеих, в то время как Тед Тонкс был маглорожденным волшебником, и у чистокровной Ислы вряд ли были пересечения с маглами — только с маглорожденными в Хогвартсе. 

Похоже, Блэки ждали возвращения Сириуса. 

«Гарри снова стал подниматься вверх и добрался до самой верхней площадки, на которую выходили только две двери. На одной висела табличка с именем: «Сириус». В спальне своего крестного отца Гарри никогда еще не был. Он толкнул дверь и поднял палочку повыше, чтобы она освещала по возможности большее пространство. Комната эта была просторной и когда-то, должно быть, красивой. Большая кровать с резной деревянной спинкой в изголовье, высокое окно, задернутое длинными бархатными шторами, густо покрытая пылью люстра, из которой еще торчали огарки с восковыми сосульками. Тонкая пленка пыли покрывала картины на стенах и доску в изголовье кровати; паук растянул паутину между люстрой и верхушкой большого платяного шкафа, а войдя в спальню, Гарри услышал, как удирает потревоженная мышь. 

Еще подростком Сириус понаклеил здесь такое количество плакатов и картинок, что они почти полностью закрыли серебристо-серый шелк, которым были обтянуты стены. Гарри оставалось лишь предположить, что родители Сириуса не сумели снять заклятие Вечного приклеивания, державшее все это на стенах, поскольку одобрить декоративные вкусы своего сына они определенно не могли. Похоже, Сириус из кожи вон лез, чтобы досадить родителям. Здесь было несколько больших, потускневших, красных с золотом знамен Гриффиндора, подчеркивавших безразличие Сириуса к родственникам, каждый из которых закончил Слизерин (There were several large Gryffindor banners, faded scarlet and gold _just to underline his difference_ from all the rest of the Slytherin family. — Здесь было несколько больших гриффиндорских знамен, выцветших, алых с золотом, чтобы подчеркнуть его отличие от всей остальной семьи слизеринцев — тут нет «безразличия», нормальная подростковая индивидуальность и бунт). Было много фотографий магловских мотоциклов и (Гарри оставалось лишь позавидовать нахальству Сириуса) несколько плакатов, изображавших магловских девушек в купальниках. Ясно было, что это маглы, поскольку они оставались совершенно неподвижными, выцветшие улыбающиеся губы и глаза их словно примерзли к бумаге, составляя контраст единственной здесь магической фотографии — изображению четырех учеников Хогвартса, стоявших перед камерой, держась за руки и смеясь. 

Гарри ощутил прилив удовольствия, узнав на ней отца, — его нерасчесанные темные волосы стояли, как и у Гарри, торчком, и он тоже носил очки. Рядом с ним возвышался небрежно красивый Сириус, чуть надменное лицо его было много моложе и веселее того, какое помнил Гарри. Справа от Сириуса стоял едва достававший ему до плеча Петтигрю, полноватый, со слезящимися глазами, разрумянившийся от радости, вызванной тем, что его приняли в самую клевую из школьных компаний, в компанию таких обожаемых всеми бунтарей, как Джеймс и Сириус. Слева от Джеймса стоял Люпин, уже тогда выглядевший каким-то потрепанным, но светившийся не менее радостным удивлением человека, неожиданно обнаружившего, что его любят и считают своим... Или Гарри это казалось, поскольку он уже знал, как все тогда было? Он попытался снять фотографию со стены, в конце концов она теперь принадлежала ему, ставшему наследником всего имущества Сириуса. Однако фотография с места не сдвинулась. Сириус не оставил родителям ни единой возможности что-либо изменить в его комнате. 

Гарри окинул взглядом пол. Небо снаружи стало ярче: пробивавшийся в комнату луч света позволял хорошо разглядеть листки бумаги, книги и мелкие вещицы, разбросанные по ковру. Ясно было, что комнату Сириуса тоже обыскивали, хотя найденное в ней было, похоже, сочтено — по большей части, если не целиком, — не имеющим ценности. Несколько книг кто-то грубо встряхнул, отчего обложки их наполовину оторвались, а пожелтевшие страницы рассыпались по полу. Гарри наклонился, поднял с пола несколько листков, всмотрелся в них. Один оказался страницей из старого издания «Истории магии» Батильды Бэгшот, другой — из руководства по уходу за мотоциклом. Третий был исписан от руки и смят, Гарри разгладил его." ДС, Рассказ Кричера.

Девять лет Вальбурга полностью сохраняет комнату сбежавшего сына, вплоть до старого учебника истории магии и таблички на двери. Если бы его выжгли с семейного древа, то и вещи должны были выкинуть.«...серебристо-серый шелк, которым были обтянуты стены» легко снимается, даже если на него налепили бумажки заклятием вечного приклеивания. Даже без магии есть как минимум два способа убрать со стен все это великолепие. И более того, пока он живет в этом доме, Вальбурга полностью позволяет ему содержать комнату в том виде, в котором ее видит Гарри — с мотоциклами и полуголыми цыпочками. Не поверите, но комната подростка — это его личное пространство, и, похоже, Вальбурга это уважала. 

Она умерла в 1985 г., Арктурус и Поллукс в 1992 г. Один из трех или все трое завещали Сириусу дом на Гриммо (а у них не майорат), и скорее всего он был не главным домом — старейший среди Блэков на тот момент Арктурус. Кроме того, все Блэки где-то жили (в периоде с 60-х по 90-е как минимум 9 человек), в зависимости от степени эксцентричности — от городских домов и больших квартир до уединенных домов различного размера. Это, скорее, опровержение «Гриммо как родовое гнездо»; оно таково для Сириуса. 

Письмо Регулуса в ПП: 

_To the Dark Lord_

_I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can._

_I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more._

_R. A. B._

ПП, Бегство Принца-полукровки:

«Я знаю, что умру задолго до того, как ты прочитаешь это, но я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что это я открыл твой секрет. Я украл настоящий крестраж и собираюсь уничтожить его, как только смогу.

Я встречаюсь со смертью лицом к лицу в надежде, что когда ты встретишь ровню в бою, ты снова будешь смертным.» 

Кроме старомодной формы изложения, которая теперь кажется пафосной, из письма можно вытащить три вещи:

1\. Регулус знает, что это крестраж и что это такое (неслабо для семнадцатилетнего пацана, да?).

2\. ~~Он выделывается, потому что ему конкретно прищемили.~~

3\. Либо он знает о пророчестве — match — пара, либо это ~~пиздеж и провокация~~ надежда.

4\. Он самоуверенно пишет, что попытается уничтожить крестраж — либо он делал это на месте и не получилось, либо сразу перекинул на Кричера, переоценив возможности эльфа. «Безмозглый идиот» (ОФ, Благороднейшее и древнейшее семейство Блэков) — спасибо, мистер Блэк. 

Регулус не рассматривает вариант передать крестраж Вальбурге и, вероятно, на тот момент еще и Ориону (он также умер в 1979 г., но неизвестно в какой последовательности), поскольку на тот момент они за Волдеморта, а он им не перечит в открытую. А гордость в конфликте с Сириусом, похоже, не позволила ему оставить эльфу запасной вариант «отнеси Сириусу, пускай расхлебывает». 

Но самое главное — это осознанное самоубийство, а «...хозяин Регулус был истинной гордостью семьи, знал свой долг перед именем Блэка, в чем величие чистой крови» (ДС, Рассказ Кричера). Т.е. он не может дропнуть и выпилиться, если Сириуса выжгли с семейного древа и он единственный и последний наследник Блэков. Потому что кроме них с Сириусом по мужской линии единственный, кто может продолжить род, — это сорокалетний Сигнус Блэк, женатый на Друэлле, и они, вероятно, ровесники; а также два старых перца — деды Арктурус и Поллукс. Так что, похоже, в 1979 г. Сириус по-прежнему на семейном древе. И это, к слову, его дополнительная защита. Как только его выжгут с древа, любой Пожиратель может его заавадить, и Блэки его за это не [прибьют](http://i38.beon.ru/65/95/769565/57/95396157/vwK9b6sJEo.jpeg) (опять отсылка к классовости и Шекспиру).

Поступление в Гриффиндор. Сравните: 

— «Вся моя семья училась в Слизерине, — сказал он. 

— Иди ты! А мне казалась, ты выглядел нормальным!

Сириус усмехнулся: 

— Возможно, я нарушу семейную традицию.» ДС, История Принца

И Драко: «...но я знаю, что я буду в Слизерине, вся моя семья там была.» ФК Косой переулок 

Мы смотрим на слова Сириуса с послезнанием, что он сбежал из дома и воевал на стороне Ордена Феникса, но на тот момент он одиннадцатилетний мальчишка, который все эти одиннадцать лет прожил в кругу своей слизеринской семьи (и это не ругательство). Сириус — шкодливый засранец, и кому как не Вальбурге знать об этом. Что если она видела, что это потенциальный гриффиндорец (как и Белла, между прочим), и, как и Гарри на вокзале, сказала «Сын, мы, конечно, не тому учили тебя всю жизнь, но если это будет не Слизерин, мы с отцом постараемся пережить это с недельным валерьяночным запоем.» Нет, конечно, это было не так, но то, что Сириус допускает эту мысль при его исходниках, скорее говорит не о бунте против семьи по политическом соображениям в одиннадцать (это рановато), а то, что, вероятно, такую версию тоже допускали. 

У этого мерзавца неплохие личные границы, а значит и у Вальбурги, которая его воспитывала, тоже. Сириус, вполне возможно, единственный, кто беспокоится о маглах, даже если они Дурсли: «Надеюсь, ты получишь это письмо еще еще до того, как встретишься с дядей и тетей. Не знаю, как они относятся к совиной почте.» УА, Снова совиная почта. Зная отношения Лили и Петунии, он с уважением относится к жизни Петунии. В отличие от Дамблдора, который прислал вопиллер «Не забывайте мой наказ, Петуния!» (ОФ, Совы, совы...) и вообще вел себя довольно хамски всю дорогу (см. «Магия — сила»). В таком случае конфликт Сириуса с семьей — классический подростковый бунт против всех традиций и правил, приправленный и подогретый гражданской войной. Вальбурга вряд ли была действительно властной — Невилл ребенок властной женщины. Дети и родители часто похожи, и тогда это было два льва с разными убеждениями в одной клетке (см. «Крутейшая афера века»). 

Все помнят, как кричит и ругается Вальбурга, и она вполне серьезна. Более того, весь дом на ее стороне: «...это была самая настоящая война с домом, который при поддержке Кричера очень упорно сопротивлялся», ОФ, Благороднейшее и древнейшее семейство Блэков. «Вдоль всего коридора пробудились другие портреты и тоже подняли вопль, так что Гарри невольно зажмурился и закрыл уши ладонями.» ОФ, Площадь Гриммо, 12. «Люпин, который жил в доме Сириуса, но ненадолго покидал его ради каких-то таинственных дел Ордена, помог им привести в порядок стоячие часы, имевшие неприятную привычку выстреливать в проходящих увесистыми деталями механизма. Наземникус немножко исправился в глазах миссис Уизли, когда избавил Рона от старинной пурпурной мантии, принявшейся его душить, едва он извлек ее из платяного шкафа.» ОФ, Благороднейшее и древнейшее семейство Блэков. «...Кричер залился слезами гнева и заковылял прочь, сдавленно рыдая и честя Сириуса такими словами, каких Гарри раньше не слыхивал», ОФ, Благороднейшее и древнейшее семейство Блэков. Это война против членов Ордена и Дамблдора. Вальбурга точно знала, что Сириус невиновен: он не мог предать Поттеров, не мог перейти на сторону Волдеморта — он из-за этого из дома ушел и, главное, не вернулся. А значит, Орден предал Сириуса. Даже если бы хотели, а вполне возможно, они пытались, Блэки мало что могли сделать в раскладке «ускоренное правосудие военного времени + массовое убийство со свидетелями + Сириус в шоке и аффекте сам себя оговоривает + свидетельство против него главы Визенгамота = пожизненный срок в Азкабане», да еще при столь же безумной Белле, признавшей свою вину. Скорее всего, апелляция по делу была невозможна. 

Но тогда возникает вопрос, почему Кричер предал Сириуса? Потому что не предавал: он действовал против Ордена, а не против Сириуса и детей. Если Нарцисса обещала ему, что никто не пострадает, то это смешно, но Пожиратели выполнили свое обещание: не считая несчастного случая с Сириусом (но об этом ниже), никто из детей и даже орденцев серьезно не пострадал. Пожиратели ни кидают в детей ничего заковыристого, и более того, четко артикулируют что именно кидают, а это как раз уровень пятнадцатилеток. Беллатрикс оглушила Тонкс и Бруствера, если бы она хотела их убить, она бы это сделала. Тут надо заметить, что неизвестный пожиратель все-таки пытался убить Гермиону, но она единственная в этой компании маглорожденная, все остальные — чистокровные, а значит, в гипотетическом договоре Кричера и Пожирателей нет противоречий — они не вредят детям чистокровных. Беллатрикс пытала Круцио Невилла, что с ее стороны тоже может не проходить как серьезный вред: «меньше 30 секунд — это не в счет». Если бы отряд Пожирателей из десяти человек, которые — на минуточку — пытали авроров Лонгботтомов, убили семью Маккиннонов и еще кучу народу, действительно хотели убить шестерых пятнадцатилеток, разве бы они этого не сделали? (Да ну, бред). 

В ПП («Будет — не будет») Кричер хочет служить Беллатрикс. Если ему сказали, что она убила Сириуса намеренно, а не в результате несчастного случая, для него это ложь, потому что он знает, что она _не могла_ убить последнего Блэка, а значит, Орден ему лжет. 

Двенадцать лет в Азкабане это действительно очень долго — примерно как двенадцать лет клинической депрессии в четырех стенах без фичков и нежных переборов Queen. Выйти нормальным после этого невозможно. К слову, какой была Белла до Азкабана, не известно. Ошибки восприятия могут быть незаметны Гарри, тем более, что во всем остальном Блэк выглядит абсолютно нормальным. 

— «А правда, что он лишился рассудка? [...]

— Все заключенные явно безумны, сидят в темноте, что-то бормочут, а Блэк... он выглядит и говорит как нормальный. Даже мурашки по коже. Вид у него человека, которому все надоело.» УА, Карта Мародеров.

У Сириуса, скорее всего, было два действительно тяжелых момента в жизни — смерть Поттеров и его уход из дома. Непросто уйти и разорвать все связи с семьей, когда одиннадцать лет она полностью была его миром. Это огромный раскол. 

А далее будет абсолютно безумная теория. Вальбурга не выжигала его с семейного гобелена. Это сделал он сам, или Кричер. 

В том состоянии, в котором он провел двенадцать лет, воспоминания об уходе из дома к нему должны были приходить частенько. И как с сиклем, есть две стороны — виноваты они или виноват он, ребро монеты «не виноват никто (оно же виноваты оба)» в такой ситуации увидеть невозможно. Если он выберет «виноват сам» — это его сожрет. Единственный вариант выжить для него — виноваты они. И тогда все факты перевернутся, как доказательство, что они отвратительны. Та же тетушка Элладора. Возвращение в родной дом, где его ждали, тогда полностью выпотрошило бы его разум. И либо он сам в приступе выжег себя и Альфарда с гобелена, чтобы восстановить свою картину мира, либо это сделал Кричер (или даже Люпин), чтобы ее не нарушать. Вполне возможно, по приказу Вальбурги, что не мешает Кричеру иметь свое мнение. Для полностью сумасшедшей она слишком хорошо сечет ситуацию: «Прочь отсюда, отродье, предавшее свою кровь. Это правда, что ваш отец умирает?» Вальбурга, ОФ, Больница Святого Мунго. (Да-да, «какой отборнейший бред! Как изысканно!»)

Но тем не менее: «My sweet old mother blasted me off after I ran away from home — Kreacher’s quite fond of muttering the story under his breath.» — «Моя милая старая мать выжгла меня после того, как я сбежал из дома, — Кричер очень любит бормотать эту историю себе под нос.» Сириус, ОФ, Благороднейшее и древнейшее семейство Блэков. Потому что — еще раз — все, что мы знаем о Блэках, это милые безделушки в гостиной и слова самого Сириуса. 

 

Блэк был отличным агентом и членом Ордена, перепроверить информацию, когда речь идет о пожизненном в Азкабане, довольно естественно, особенно когда есть легилименция, сыворотка правды и Приори Инкартатем, а главное — возможность: Верховный чародей Визенгамота — это не номинальная должность, если проводить параллели, это уровень лорда-канцлера, главы суда, в том числе военного трибунала. Вместо этого он свидетельствует против него. 

Насколько разное отношение к агентам: к Северусу, которого можно контролировать его чувством вины — «А вот Снейпа, насколько я знаю, даже ни в чем не обвиняли, и Пожирателем смерти не называли, да только это еще ничего не значит.» Сириус, КО, Возвращение Бродяги, «Никаких обвинений не было предъявлено и профессору Снейпу» Дамблдор, КО, Омут памяти — при том, что у него была метка, а это не модная татушка. И Сириусу, у которого центр мира — Гарри и его безопасность: «Я сам свидетельствовал перед министром, что Сириус был у Поттеров Хранителем Тайны», — Дамблдор, УА, Секрет Гермионы. 

Единственный напрашивается вывод, что Дамблдору было выгодно убрать Блэка для своей политической игры. И чужие жизни его не волнуют: 

— «Так вы сохраняли ему жизнь, чтобы он мог погибнуть в нужный момент?

— Вас это шокирует, Северус? Сколько людей, мужчин и женщин, погибло на ваших глазах?» ДС, История Принца.

После УА у Дамблдора появляются доказательства невиновности (если он по ошибке свидетельствовал против), но он ссылается на свое бессилие, хотя в тот момент он всеми уважаемый Верховный чародей — или он беспокоится за свое положение? Потому что такое свидетельство под присягой не шутка. И Блэк, похоже, понимает, что его кинули. И тут вот какая странность: он абсолютно устойчив и последователен (даже в конце УА, где он выглядит королевой драмы, но на самом деле просто на своей волне «вижу цель — не вижу препятствий», и после достижения цели «безопасность Гарри» сразу переключается на опекунство) до выхода из кабинета Дамблдора. Но в больничном крыле тут же бросается выполнять в общем-то бессмысленное распоряжение Дамблдора: всех этих людей можно найти проще — совы, каминная сеть, аппарация (а не пес, который на своих четырех) — и час погоды не сделает, тем более через пару месяцев дом для штаб-квартиры «это едва ли не единственная польза, какую я могу сейчас принести.» Сириус, ОФ, Орден Феникса (а Гарри — четырнадцатилетний подросток на глазах которого только что убили его знакомого). В этот момент он нужен Гарри как никогда, но бросает его. Может, не стоило поворачиваться к Дамблдору спиной? По дороге в больничное крыло. Потому что для Дамблдора удаление Блэка необходимо: 

«Гарри слушал вполуха. Ему казалось, что от усталости у него болит каждая косточка, и он хотел одного — молча сидеть в этом кресле час за часом, чтобы в конце концов уснуть и больше ни о чем не думать. [...]

— Разве нельзя оставить это до утра, Дамблдор? — хрипло спросил Сириус, положив руку на плечо Гарри. — Пусть он поспит. Пусть отдохнет.

Гарри ощутил прилив благодарности Сириусу, но Дамблдор, похоже, ничего не слышал. [...] В этот момент Гарри понял, что продолжать не может. Он почувствовал, что рука Сириуса уже не лежит на его плече, и обернулся. Сириус Блэк стоял, спрятав лицо в ладонях. [....] Когда Гарри проснулся, ему было так тепло и уютно, что глаза открывать не хотелось, а хотелось наоборот, тут же уснуть снова. [...]

— Но... — начал Гарри.

Он хотел, чтобы Сириус остался. Он не хотел прощаться с ним.» КО, Пути расходятся. 

И сразу после его ухода.

«Дамблдор ушел. Гарри откинулся на подушки. Гермиона, Рон и миссис Уизли долго молча смотрели на него.

— Нужно выпить оставшееся зелье, Гарри, — заговорила, наконец, миссис Уизли. Она потянулась за кубком и задела мешочек с золотом. — Тебе нужно выспаться как следует. Попробуй подумать о чем-нибудь другом... подумай, например, что ты купишь на выигранные деньги!

— Мне не нужно это золото, — ответил Гарри без всякого выражения. — Возьмите его себе. Или пусть кто-нибудь другой возьмет. Это не я выиграл. Это золото Седрика.

Он сражался с этим с того самого момента, когда вышел из лабиринта, и все-таки это его настигло. Гарри чувствовал, как щиплет в уголках глаз. Он моргнул несколько раз и уставился в потолок.

— Ты ни в чем не виноват, Гарри, — прошептала миссис Уизли.

— _Это я предложил ему взяться за Кубок вдвоем,_ — ответил Гарри.»

Чувство вины, с которым Гарри остается наедине. Что бы на это сказал Сириус? «Shit happens. Это не твоя вина.»

«Теперь щипало не только в глазах, но и в горле. Как он хотел, чтобы Рон сейчас отвернулся!

Миссис Уизли поставила кубок с напитком на тумбочку, обняла Гарри и прижала его к себе. Никто никогда не обнимал его так, почти как мать. В это же мгновение на него обрушилась вся тяжесть случившегося этой ночью. Лицо матери, голос отца, тело Седрика на земле — все невыносимо кружилось перед глазами, так что Гарри едва не прокусил себе губу борясь с горестным воем, который рвался изнутри.

Раздался громкий хлопок, и миссис Уизли отпустила Гарри. Гермиона стояла у окна, сжимая что-то в руке.

— Извините, — прошептала она.

— Вот твое зелье, Гарри, — сказала миссис Уизли, быстро вытирая глаза тыльной стороной ладони.

Гарри выпил все одним глотком, и оно тут же подействовало. Тяжелые волны сна без снов накатили на него. Сопротивляться он не мог и не хотел. Он откинулся на подушку и больше не думал ни о чем.» КО, Пути расходятся. 

И Гарри перестает так цепляться за Сириуса, как делал это раньше. Он теряется в собственных эмоциях. А значит, им легко манипулировать.

Если еще вчера он каждый день писал Сириусу (КО), то после этого перестает это делать и более того, даже не открывает и не интересуется подарком и предполагаемым средством связи. Потому что после первой волны эмоций «никогда не воспользуюсь» через несколько часов должна быть естественная вторая — любопытство. Гарри так сильно боится за Сириуса, потому что один раз чуть его не потерял, и странно, что он не проверил подарок, даже считая, что он им не воспользуется. 

 

Вряд ли Беллатрикс собиралась убивать его — это полностью противоречит логике персонажа (если она злой хаотик, это не значит, что у нее нет логики). Сириус — последний в древнейшем чистокровном роду, более того, ее собственном. Как бы ее ни роняли в Азкабане, она просто не может пресечь свой собственный род, ведь вся война за чистокровность. В Отделе тайн в тот раз она не убила ни Тонкс, ни Кингсли, ни Лонгботтома. 

Смерть Сириуса похожа на несчастный случай, но странно, что он пропустил этот удар: "Чтобы освободить дорогу Сириусу и его сопернику, сражающимся так яростно, что их палочки превратились в сверкающие пятна. [...]

Долохов снова поднял палочку: 

— Акцио, проро... 

Внезапно на него налетел Сириус и сшиб плечом на пол. Пророчество снова скользнуло к самым кончикам пальцев Гарри, но он сумел удержать его. Между Сириусом и Долоховым завязалась битва: их палочки мелькали, как шпаги, из них сыпались искры... 

Долохов отвел назад палочку, готовясь применить то же заклятие, которым он поразил Гарри и Гермиону. 

Вскочив с пола, Гарри выкрикнул: 

— Петрификус тоталус! Долохову вновь свело руки и ноги, и он, отвердев, грохнулся на спину. 

— Отлично! — восхитился Сириус, нагибая Гарри голову, над которой тут же пронеслась парочка Оглушающих заклятий. — А теперь давай-ка беги отсю... 

Они разом пригнулись — луч зеленого света чуть не угодил в Сириуса. Гарри увидел, как Тонкс по другую сторону комнаты упала посреди амфитеатра; ее обмякшее тело стало сползать вниз по каменным ступеням, а торжествующая Беллатриса, развернувшись, кинулась в самую гущу схватки.

— Гарри! Бери пророчество, хватай Невилла и беги! — изо всей мочи закричал Сириус, бросаясь навстречу Беллатрисе. [...]

Дамблдор пронесся по ступеням вниз, мимо Гарри и Невилла — теперь они больше не думали о побеге. Их школьный директор уже достиг нижнего яруса каменных сидений, когда ближайшие Пожиратели смерти заметили его и крикнули остальным, что он здесь. Один из них пустился бежать, карабкаясь по ступеням напротив, точно обезьяна. Дамблдор снял его оттуда заклятием без малейших усилий, будто невидимым арканом... 

Только одна пара противников продолжала биться, не обращая внимания ни на что вокруг. На глазах у Гарри Сириус увернулся от _красного_ луча, посланного Беллатрисой — он смеялся над ней... 

— Ну же, давай! Посмотрим, на что ты способна! [в оригинале еще лучше: Come on, you can do better than that!] — воскликнул он, и его голос раскатился эхом по огромной комнате. 

Второй _красный_ луч поразил его прямо в грудь. 

Улыбка еще не сошла с его уст, но глаза расширились от изумления." ОФ, По ту сторону занавеса.

...на глазах у Дамблдора (но это была бы слишком шизанутая конспирологическая теория, поэтому отринем). 

__________

Лирическое отступление в котором автор статьи хотел бы попричитать о несправедливости мира, но нет.

Если не рассматривать теории заговора, то это замысел автора. И тогда есть несколько вариантов:

1.Блэк неожиданно стал слишком ярким и сильным персонажем и упорно тащил сюжет в другую сторону, и поэтому от него надо было избавиться. 

2.Нужен был козел отпущения для того, чтобы показать Гарри всю несправедливость мира, и кто для этого подходит лучше, чем красавчик-аристократ? 

3.Говорят, еще есть тема возмездия: он «пытался убить» Северуса, переоценив его умственные способности, и должен поплатился за величайший грех — попытку убийства. Правда, как тогда с этим грехом жили Северус и Молли, не ясно. 

 

__________ 

 

Сириус Блэк — зрелая личность со своими кассовыми заморочками. По сути, он был дитя гражданской войны, отрицавший традиции, что тоже естественно для бунтарской юности. Если бы он не оказался в Азкабане, годам к двадцати пяти — тридцати мир для него, скорее всего, стал бы градацией серого, а ценности его класса взяли бы верх и смягчили его отношение к семье. Нет, он бы не стал скучнее, такие люди этого просто не могут, изменился бы его взгляд на мир: стал бы более взвешенным и рациональным. И изменился бы сам мир, потому что такие люди просто не могут сидеть на месте. 

 

«Скучно, — сказал Сириус». ОФ, Самое плохое воспоминание Снейпа.

 

И раз пошла такая пьянка

 

  
_  
_  
_Люпин_

...и основные заблуждения о нем. 

 

Во-первых, что за социокультурная деформация «если двое расстались, то девушка несчастна, ее бросили»? 

Тонкс, конечно, запинается о подставку для зонтов и роняет все подряд в свободное от работы время, но если бы это было единственное ее описание, она бы не была любимицей Грюма. «Тонкс тихо плакала в носовой платок: Гарри знал, она была близким другом Грозного Глаза, его любимицей, его протеже в Министерстве магии.» ДС, Павший воин. «Она свое дело знает, она не раз попадала в переделки с аврорами.» Тед Тонкс, ДС, Павший воин.

— «Да мне-то что, какое мне дело! — воскликнула Тонкс, хватая Люпина за отвороты мантии и встряхивая его. — Я миллион раз говорила тебе...» ПП, Плач Феникса.

Итого, несмотря на свое нежное имя, Нимфадора сильная, смелая молодая женщина, жизнь которой не вертится вокруг замужества, и для нее конфликт и расставание с мужем тяжело, неприятно, но не крах: у нее _ее ребенок (только представьте насколько это был горячий рейтинг, если у _Ремуса_ случился ребенок, и насколько он вообще был хорош, если леди трясла его за загрудки, требуя продолжения), поддерживающие ее родители и любимая работа. В куда менее выигрышной ситуации Люпин, у которого нет ничего из этого — ни работы, ни близких.

Далее, ситуация со стороны Ремуса. Объективно он прав. И он делает лучшее, что может сделать для своей семьи в этой ситуации: максимально на данный момент обезопасить семью и работать на скорейшее прекращение войны. Пожиратели знают, что Тонкс в Ордене (тот же бой с Беллатрикс в начале ДС), она работает в министерстве, к ней могут до..капаться по любой мелочи — и муж-оборотень может сильно сказаться на ее работе. 

Мы снова видим события сквозь эмоциональную призму Гарри — ребенка, который вырос вообще без родителей, — и для него эта тема болезненна, и даже Рон с Гермионой не поддерживают его в этой ситуации. Хотя манипуляция со стороны Гарри отличная. 

На первый взгляд Люпин кажется магнолией. Но на самом деле он очень хорошо понимает всю глубину мезальянса: Тонкс моложе его на тринадцать лет, а это много; она из рода Блэк, и он лично знает, что это такое, девушка из высшего класса (ок, сделаем скидку на ее отца, и даже тогда это будет высший средний); она аврор — почтенная оплачиваемая профессия. Он — немолодой оборотень без сикля в кармане и без перспектив в работе, а для мужчин это существенно (вспомните закон против оборотней Амбридж). К тому же он реалист — такому зятю не обрадуются, в обществе на нее будут смотреть косо, когда она родит ребенка, он для них батон хлеба не сможет купить, и более того, несколько дней в месяц он болен и даже опасен. Жить за ее счет, и тем более, за счет ее родителей — это серьезный удар по его гордости. И для него такой брак требует огромного мужества. Не меньшего мужества требует уйти по логическим причинам, когда безумно любишь другого человека и семья это заветная мечта. 

А если вернуться в начало их отношений, он помнит про мезальянс, а Тонкс одинаково весело и свободно общается со всеми, так с чего бы ему предполагать, что к нему она испытывает что-то особенное? И если да, то небольшой роман, когда каждый день может стать последним, это одно, а семья это совсем другое, а Нимфадора — это девушка, на которой нужно жениться. 

«Я жил среди моих собратьев [...] среди оборотней. [...] Почти все они встали на сторону Волдеморта. Дамблдору требовался шпион, а я словно для того и создан.» ПП Очень холодное Рождество — и в первую магическую он, скорее всего, занимался тем же.

Лунатик обожает посыпать голову пеплом, рассказывая о своем малодушии, но дело в его собственном мнении. Он не выдает, что Блэк анимаг — они семь лет прожили в одной комнате, затевали кучу проделок, три года сражались бок о бок на войне, он знает этого человека и на что он способен. И предательство семьи Поттеров не входит в этот список — Ремус остается верен и себе, и Блэку, несмотря на авторитетное мнение Дамблдора. Он сожалеет о той сцене у озера, но, во-первых, не факт что он не вмешался потом, а во-вторых, как и многие, он, похоже, в глубине души считал, что Снейп этого достоин. Действительно малодушные люди оправдываются, а он нет:

— «Конечно, это выглядело по-идиотски! Мы все тогда были идиотами! — решительно воскликнул Сириус. — Хотя... к Лунатику это относится в меньшей степени, — честно добавил он, посмотрев на Люпина. 

 

Но тот покачал головой. 

— Разве я когда-нибудь говорил вам, чтобы вы оставили Снейпа в покое? — спросил он. — Разве у меня хоть однажды хватило духу сказать вам, что вы зарываетесь? 

— Все равно, — сказал Сириус, — иногда ты заставлял нас стыдиться самих себя... это было уже кое-что...» ОФ, Выбор профессии. 

Лунатик самокритичен, такие люди внешне мягкие, но они «тверже, чем гвоздь для гроба» — ни сломать, ни переубедить. А свое мнение у него очень даже на месте:

— «Да, но одно дело „в какой-то мере“, другое — поощрять его задавать любые вопросы! 

— Что касается меня, — тихо начал Люпин, отводя наконец взгляд от Сириуса и встречаясь глазами с миссис Уизли, быстро повернувшейся к нему в надежде обрести наконец союзника, — я считаю, что лучше пусть Гарри узнает факты — не все факты, Молли, только общую картину — от нас, чем получит их в искаженном виде от... других. 

Выражение его лица было мягким, но Гарри не сомневался: уж Люпин-то знает, что некоторые Удлинители ушей уцелели после чистки, устроенной миссис Уизли.» ОФ, Орден Феникса.

«Сириус начал подниматься со стула. 

— Молли, из собравшихся за этим столом ты не единственная, кто печется о Гарри, — резко сказал Люпин. — Сириус, сядь! 

Нижняя губа миссис Уизли задрожала. Побледневший Сириус медленно опустился обратно на стул.» ОФ, Орден Феникса. Вот вам и мямля Люпин... у него Блэк — как ручной песик. 

Только посмотрите, насколько крут этот шерстястый волчара ~~как мощны его лапищи~~ :

«Дождь усилился, а „Хогвартс—Экспресс“ мчал все дальше на север. Окна закрыл густой туман. Стемнело. По всему вагону и над багажными полками загорелись лампы. Стучат колеса, по окнам барабанит дождь, завывает ветер, а профессору Люпину все нипочем — спит себе и спит. [...]

— Тихо! — вдруг раздался хрипловатый голос. 

Профессор Люпин наконец проснулся. Гарри услышал шорох в углу. Все замолчали. 

Слабый треск — и в купе забрезжил свет. В ладонях профессора Люпина подрагивал огонь, освещая усталое, серое лицо. Глаза его, однако, были ясны и настороженны. 

— Оставайтесь на месте. — Голос был все еще сиплый после сна. Он медленно встал, держа перед собой пригоршню огня, и пошел к двери, но та, опередив его, медленно открылась. 

Дрожащее пламя в руках Люпина осветило упиравшуюся в потолок фигуру, закутанную в плащ. Лицо пришельца было полностью скрыто капюшоном. 

Глаза Гарри метнулись вниз, к горлу подступила тошнота. Из—под плаща высунулась рука: лоснящаяся, сероватая, вся в слизи и струпьях, как у долго находившегося в воде утопленника. 

Рука торчала наружу долю секунды: существо как будто почуяло взгляд Гарри и поспешно спрятало ее в складке черной материи. 

То, что было под капюшоном, протяжно, с хрипом не то взвыло, не то вздохнуло, словно хотело засосать не только воздух, но вообще все вокруг. [...]

— А профессор Люпин подошел к дементору, вынул палочку, — продолжила Гермиона, — и сказал: „Никто из нас не прячет Сириуса Блэка под мантией. Уходи“. Но великан не шелохнулся. Тогда Люпин что—то пробормотал, и из палочки на дементора посыпались серебряные искры, тот развернулся и тотчас исчез». УА, Дементор.

А порой он просто иронизирует в своей витиеватой манере: 

«No one would have made me a prefect, I spent too much time in detention with James. Lupin was the good boy, he got the badge.»

«I think Dumbledore might have hoped I would be able to exercise some control over my best friends,» said Lupin. «I need scarcely say that I failed dismally.» ОФ, Страхи миссис Уизли

— Никто бы не сделал меня старостой. Я тратил слишком много времени на отработки с Джеймсом. Люпин был хорошим мальчиком, он получил значок. 

— Я думаю, Дамблдор имел слабую надежду, что я смогу контролировать моих лучших друзей. Едва ли мне нужно упоминать, что я унылийшим образом провалился.

И еще немного ироничного оборотня: 

_«Mr. Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape, and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people’s business.»_ УА, Месть Снейпа

«Мистер Лунатик выражает свое глубочайшее почтение профессору Снейпу и умоляет его не совать свой необычайно значительный нос в чужие дела.» (тут несколько вольный перевод, поскольку в оригинале Ремус выражается витиевато).

 

— «Но он узнает, за что я погиб, и, надеюсь, поймет. Я старался сделать более счастливым мир, в котором ему предстоит жить.» Ремус Люпин, ДС, Снова с лесу

 

 

«Ты — настоящий Повелитель смерти, потому что настоящий повелитель не убегает от нее. Он сознает, что должен умереть, и понимает, что в жизни есть вещи намного худшие, чем смерть.» ДС, Кингс-Кросс.


End file.
